


Akihito Exists

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Takaba Akihito is someone who shouldn't be existing? And by lurking around, he was captured by none other than the great Asami Ryuichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akihito Exists

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Manhwa entitled "Deep Night."
> 
> Kind of OOC... I think. XD
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes -_-  
> I don't have a beta so... bear with me. :3

"Stupid people..." Akihito murmured as he passed them in a busy street of the town.

 

People chatting around while holding their shop bags, some lecturing their kids about something, teenagers giggling, aged persons laughing as they have nothing to do.

 

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!"_ He shouted on his mind pulling his hoodie not letting the sun touch his skin.

 

He continues his stroll until he reached his destination. It was run down building at the dark corner of the town where no one intents to go for it is a place where some people with unclear minds lurks.

 

"At last, peace." He talks as if there is someone there.

 

He walked himself in passing the garbage like entrance.Cracks on the walls, scattered glasses on the floors, broken woods everywhere and piles of plastics dumped by people who do not care about littering around which eventually he didnt mind, cause he much prefer the thrown out place than the noisy streets earlier with the clattering humans welcomed him. Walking ahead, there were two stairs on sight. One is on the left leading upstairs the other one going down. Recalling his given instructions he went downstairs. Going further in was an intact door. It was like the last paint that was poured unto it was years ago.

 

He adjusted his eyes so he can see through the darkness that surrounds him.

Akihito turned the knob to open the door only to find out an empty space. It was pretty clean though unlike the others. There was a table on the middle with a case on. A grey colored one.

 

"This must be it". Said he as he picked the case up without looking inside and went through the same path going out.

 

"Tsk. How many times do I have to mingle with humans today?" Snorting he went outside where the sun is proudly floating on his position in the sky.

 

He was asked by Miratai, an acquaintance of him, to get an important item for their group. Since it is not very often that the head commands him, he said yes despite of his hate of humans.

 

After all he is not a human himself.

 

He was sure of that because if he is one, he would have died years ago. His physical appearance did not even change since hundred years ago. Human food does not actually satisfy him. He can go eat all day but his hunger will never subside just like the other human that needs to eat at least twice a day. Nothing but human blood can do fulfill his hungriness. A glass of it can last him for a week. Yes. He is a blood sucking creator that was made by myths. He is supposed to be just a flick of imagination but he exist. Akihito exist.

 

Year by year he watch the human race to evolve only to conclude that they are stupid enough. They would go all out not sure of the future that holds them. They would spend a lot of effort for something that will give them a little of happiness. And he hates all of that. He’s gone tired of watching how their mere beliefs crumble and fall. Much of a some emo person.

 

Almost an hour later, he met up with this guy called Miratai. He was the one passing the message to the underlings from the head. A second-in-command like. Akihito knew that he himself is a member of a clan that is quite powerful all over japan. Despite being in such a community no one knew his condition. And no one suspects him because becoming a human is one of his talents not that he can be proud of. He already blended well.

 

Before, he would just go and pretend to be someone's son just to have shelter from any condition and also to avoid question. An easy task of mind manipulation will do, alternate the current memory or just add something and every time that trick will save his solidarity, but since he wants some changes, getting bored to his routine, he went out and joined a clan. At first he thought that it’s just a group of people hanging together but later on he found out that it was not the case. They are really part of a clan.

 

"I didn’t expect you to finish this quickly." Miratai complimented.

 

"How hard could it be to get a piece of metal case on a rundown place like that?" He glares at the man mocking him.

 

"Well for a hikiomori like you it was a demanding task.”

 

Akihito glared at the man not wanting what he just said.

 

"Ho ho... I didn’t mean it like that. Geez. Stop with the glare man.”

 

"Don’t compare me with those shut-ins."

 

"But you do like one..."

 

Getting pissed Akihito turned around to walk away but Miratai caught his arm and went closer to whisper something.

 

That caught something that made Akihito decided to stick for a while.

\--

 

Akihito smiled as he watches the group being in trouble with the other. He was in the tallest building just observing the humans beg for their lives. It was Miratai that tipped him not to be in the area because they predicted that the rival group will attack their base in town. And since he has nothing to do he might as well watch the out stake, not showing himself to the clan's he's serving. The fight last quite long, like playing hide and seek together with guns to shoot the target. At first it was entertaining enough when both struggles to overtake the other but when it became one sided, he got bored. There’s no fun anymore when you know who will win.

 

Sighing he turned his back from the view and looked for an escape route where he will not be spotted by someone he know…

 

He was about to go back when he noticed that the rooftop was getting crowded. Men in black suits came with an old man in his traditional Japanese dress while the other group was all modern men. Business attires. He hides himself not wanting to catch some attention and not wanting to waste energy on just mere persons.

 

With a little curiosity he peeked.

 

“ _Whoa. A trade? At this hour? A little bit early huh...”_ the thought to himself.

 

He remained in his position waiting for them to finish business. Almost 20 minutes had passed and the exchange is still unfinished.

 

“ _Tsk. Damn. Speed up people.”_ He cursed.

 

Well he can just turn in their blind spot and jump to the nearest building around but stop in doing so when a man from the business men group came scanning the area. So the latter decided to remain in his position.

 

Akihito is not looking but the can hear everything.

 

“ _Petty business talk.”_

 

He kept on complaining in his head how humans can work very slowly when they can do it in a flash yet until he heard a gunshot. That startled him. No one can hear the shot from the distance since they are using some silencer but with his inhuman capability, Akihito heard it loud and clear. Another shot and another shot until the only he can hear is a man with a very intimidating voice.

 

He peeked a little when he smelled the iron in the air. Blood. He can smell blood. And a lot of it which made Akihito felt the hungriness inside him. However he chose to calm himself. He will not sell out himself for just spilled drink. He closed his eyes to suppress the desires of drinking out the remaining men in the rooftop.

 

“Arghhh.” He growled in silence tried surpassing his vampire hungriness.

 

Akihito opens his eyes widely when he felt a presence in his left, and when he turned to that side, he got shot by a pair of beautiful golden eyes delaying his actions. He picked himself and turns to the opposite direction. Though it didn't happen because he got blocked by a man with a large body.

 

Though decision to make. Force his way from one of them... or throw himself down together with the ruckus of his group but before he made the decision... the man with the golden eyes got his one arm and quickly smashed his head on the concrete floor giving him a lot of pain. He is not a human, yes but still he can get himself hurt if the put his guard down. He tried to lift his head but the man pinned him hard. He can’t believe he lost to a mere human.

 

“A pretty little rat huh.” Again the voice that picked his curiosity that made his situation.

“Arrgghh.” Akihito arched his back when the man twisted his arm making him focus on the pain than on regaining his strength to push the man off.

 

“Who do you work for?” He asked.

 

“What?” As if Akihito did not heard the question.

 

“Getting cozy on your position meaning someone gave you a tip about tonight, Am I right?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about??”

 

“Playing innocent huh...”

 

The man lowed himself to meet the boy's ear. “Well let’s play some game.” After that the man licked his earlobe sending shiver to Akihito's body.

 

“ _What the fuck is that?!?”_

 

He was about to struggle more when suddenly the other man that blocked him earlier got close with him and then covered his mouth with some clothe.

 

Blackness is eating him and the last thing he saw was a smirk on the man with eyes that can shot someone to death.

 

\-----

 

“Arghh.” Aki growled. He tried to lift his heavy eye lids but failed.

 

“ _Shit.”_

 

He focused on his ears to know where he is right now.

 

Gustling wing. Light curtains. Feets.

 

“ _Shit. 2? No. 4... arrghh..”_ How can he be so fucked up right now?

 

He tried to feel his strength but cannot. He is much under some drug, Akihito concluded on his part. A vampire like him was not supposed to be in this kind of situation. Gritting his teeth the door widely opens. He pretended to be still asleep so he can know better of this set up.

 

“What do you think?” The man with the golden eyes asked.

 

“I don't know Asami-sama. He possessed nothing that could give us any information. And he is definitely not from the police.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“The brawling earlier would have been ended hours ago if he was a police. He should have reported it but not a single soul came.”

 

“Hmmmn. Bring me the serum then.”

 

Suoh, one of Asami’s men, handed him a half filled glass with grayish color liquid on it.

 

Asami grabbed the boy's jaw and forced it to open to be filled with said liquid. Aki's pretending didn't last and cough so hard when he tasted how awfully it is. However it is too late. It spill a little but most of it went inside his throat.

 

Still coughing he eyed the tall man that was just beside him giving him a glare.

 

“ _Shit. What the hell was that...”_

 

A minute passed and Aki's face flushed with bright red.

 

“ _Oh no...”_

 

His sight is getting hazy...He looked up to see the man smirking...

 

“ _Ahh. Damn. What. The. Hell. Is..this.”_

 

He slowly turned his head up and down then side wards as if he is looking for something...

 

Asami again grabbed his jaw to focus his sight only to him.

 

“Who sent you?”

 

Aki couldn't remove his gaze up the man...

 

“Ahnnn...No one...” Well, it is true after all. No one really sent him there.

 

“No one? How come you were up there?”

 

“En... Enter--tainment...”

 

Asami eyebrow raised.

 

“Entertainment? ”

 

“Boring. Fuck...”

 

“You were there for some entertainment?”

 

“Yep...” Akihito didn't know but he can’t stop his mouth. He could just answer the entire questions being thrown at him. He is being honest at the moment.

 

“W—ater... plea—se...” Akihito asked.

 

“Who’s backing you up...” A slight of irritation rose up to Asami’s voice.

 

“Ahmmm... wa—te—” But before he could finish his demand, a heavy hand landed on his right cheek. Aki even tasted his own blood from the inside.

 

“Answer me or you'll get worse. Who’s backing you up?”

 

“No one...water please...” Akihito pleaded.

 

Another smack landed on his face and made him thrown out of bed. Akihito coughed weakly on his four. One of Asami's men, Kirishima, grabbed Akihito's hair and lifted it up to meet his boss.

 

“Do I have to repeat? Who send you up?”

 

“Fuck. Ho—w many times do I have to tell you that no— one send me.” Akihito answered gathering his remaining strength to give a glare to Asami. Blood started dripping from his mouth.

 

The other one let out a demonic smile for he is amused on how the boy is still damn restraining even with his condition.

 

Asami waved to his other men, Suoh, to pull Akihito's arm on the left and Kirishima to the right.

 

“Pretty stubborn huh brat.” And with that Asami gave him a full swing kick on the stomach making Akihito curled up like a ball yet that does not made him lose his consciousness.

 

Asami ordered them to leave them on the room. He himself will proceed to his _other way_.

 

Fuc—k you.

 

The taller man dragged Akihito by pulling his hair to the hidden door on that room where led them into a smaller one.

 

Akihito screamed to his lungs showing how painfully it is his hair getting pulled off however the man did not care at all. His eyes widens as he noticed what kind of room they went to.

 

Asami forcefully threw Akihito on the corner bumping his back on a stainless table. The cluttering sound is making Akihito scared.

 

“ _I am so fucked up. Shit.”_ He thought.

 

The room is filled with tools. Torturing tools. And that is not making Akihito happy. He weakly tried to stand up and make his way out but his knees are betraying him. The impact from the kick earlier is still on his system. And even his vampire strength hasn’t yet returned. He needs human blood now to escape the man. But unless someone throws a bag full of blood in front of him, he cannot make his move.

 

“If you just answered my questions earlier, this will never happen.” Asami leaned to the boy on the floor and injected some kind of liquid on his arm.

 

“S—top. I told you... There's no one.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Says by many.”

 

“Will we start again shall we?”

 

Asami lifted the limp boy on top of the table and started removing his clothes.

 

Akihito on the other hand can't lift a finger and just let the man do as he please. Minutes later and he is naked. His mind is getting hazy. Double than earlier when he woke up.

 

“Wh—at did you do to m—e? Ahhh...” He hissed. His breathing is getting irregular. His chest went up and down grasping for more air. The drugs mixed inside him and making his body awfully lusty and emery drained at the same time.

 

Akihito grabbed Asami's sleeves for support and for begging him to stop to what he is about to do. He set his pride aside for he wants it to stop. However the other plans for something.

 

Asami dripped some kind of ointment on the boy's lower half which is starting to get attention.

 

“It’s getting effected now, isn't it?” He whispered to Akihito's ear which the sensitivity went up and made the boy shivers.

 

_Ahhh... What was that?_

 

Asami placed him into a sitting position as he spreads the boy's legs wide apart. Akihito cannot do much and just let his capturer do what he wants. He laid his back on the wall for support while he focuses on his breathing.

 

The view in front of him made Asami grin. The boy was a beauty. Pale skin that matches the selected pink areas on the body. He landed his hand on the erection and started pumping it up and down getting the boy startled. The sensation is making them both lewd.

 

“Ah! F—uck ... Stop it!!!” Akihito tried to push the man but his force was never enough.

 

“If I stop now your body won’t like it.”

  
“Hnnngg—”

And Akihito knows it well. His body likes it more and more. His mind and pride doesn’t want it but his body says different. Akihito moved closer to meet Asami's hand.

 

Akihito leans forward resting his heavy head on Asami's shoulder. The latter can feel the hot breath of the boy that sends another thrill inside him.

 

Asami pumps harder and harder sending the boy to his climax yet they remained on the same position.

 

“A mere hand job made you high brat yet you tried to stop me earlier. You slut.”

 

“Hmmmm...” Akihito still on high as he feels he is getting another erection just from Asami's voice.

 

Akihito pulled himself away getting support from the wall again. The taller smirked when he saw the boy's flushed face, half open eyes and slightly open mouth that started to drip.

 

“ _Ahhh... that felt good. Shit, I don't care anymore.”_

 

“Uhmmm...” Akihito did not respond and just made himself smirk.

 

“ _Shit. I really don't care anymore.”_ He tells himself letting it go. Maybe some kind of side effects of the drugs the man forcefully put in him or it is just his lust and he really don’t know.

 

The boy gathered his remaining strength and threw his own body to Asami as he crash to his lips. Akihito sucked in and tasted Asami's mouth which eventually took control of the damn kiss. A kiss that as if they are hungry for each other. Even with his state, Akihito placed his arms around the other's neck locking his position indicating that he does not want it to stop. Damn. It was hard and deep. Akihito's eagerness made him bit Asami's tongue which started to bleed. And he tasted it.

 

When the iron taste reached his tongue, Akihito pushed Asami as hard as he can for them to stop.

 

“ _Shit.”_

 

Startled he is, Asami watched Akihito panic as his hazel eyes started to turn red. He was shock for the moment yet he did not show any sign of it. Akihito felt his canine teeth started to grow long enough for the latter to see them. He looked up to see what will be the other's reaction.

 

Amused. Asami is damn amused.

 

“Heh, that explains it now.”

 

Akihito is starting to panic. He is hungry and weak enough and he cannot control the changes in his own body.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ His cover now is blown.

 

Akihito tried to move and get away but Asami already placed his grip on his arms.

 

 

“ _Release me...”_

 

“No.”

 

“Arghh. Please...”

 

Akihito pleads but it does not do anything.

 

The amused one made lose his tie with his free hand and then reached for a small knife nearby. Asami slowly cut his neck light enough to bleed. The other whose looking away turned his vision when he smelled something delicious in the air. It was Asami's blood. He tried to not look but his senses betray him. _Fuck._ Akihito wanted to lick those dripping blood. He wants to drink it. Badly.

 

“Aarrgghh.”

 

The boy battles with his urges and that makes Asami more entertained. It’s a first time after all. He thought vampires are just pigments of imagination and now what’s in front of him made it all wrong.

 

Akihito tried to hide his temptation yet it does not disappear.

 

“Well? Are you going to waste it?”Asami mused.

 

“Arghh. Fuck you.” And that’s it. He gave in and made his way to the food in front of him. He indulged himself, drowning to the every taste it serves. Akihito doesn’t know why but despite of being fully naked he never felt cold. The warm liquid that goes down to his throat gives him something that he never felt in the hundred years of him being alive. And this could be his new addiction.

 

Fangs that deeply buried in his neck gives pain that is different from all the pain he know. Getting really into it, Asami carried the boy down to the floor to make themselves more comfortable to their position. When Akihito felt they are moving he growled loud enough and Asami just hushed him patting his head like a kid.

 

Akihito now is sitting in Asami's lap, spreading his thighs on the latter's. He really doesn’t care anymore. He wants his blood and no one can stop him. No other things can stop him not even his pride. On the other hand, Asami is enjoyably watching the boy made his way into him. He rides him and bite him to his content and he can’t complain about it for he himself can feel the pleasure whenever his fangs touch his skin.

 

“Ahhh. How can you be so tasty...” Akihito murmured.

 

He somewhat filled his hungriness enough that he gained back some his strength. But despite of it all, when Asami touched his aroused part he jolted and moaned on the older's neck.

 

“Uhhmmmn. Ahhh...” He pants as Asami started touching him again however this time, Akihito is being cooperative. With his strength now he pinned Asami's one arm while he conquers his mouth again together as he grind his lower half meeting the impatient strokes of the man.

 

“It was fun earlier just by myself doing everything but I prefer this way brat.” Asami mocks the boy who is wildly wanting for more.

 

“ARRGGGHH. WILL JUST SHUT UP AND DO ME ALREADY?!?!”

 

“Haha. Impatient brat.”

 

 

\---------

 

The sun hasn’t yet peeked from above yet Asami is widely awake sipping his old time friend cigarette while he carefully watches Takaba Akibito in the corner of his room.

 

The previous night turned events that he never expected to happen. The deal that went bad yet, they still managed to close it, thought it brought the wrath inside him and slaughtered the whole group, and then they found an eavesdropping boy nearby the location. First they suspected the boy that he was sent by his another enemy that wants to take over his territory turned out to be not. The truth serum that never worked, which they don’t know why or is it that the boy is really saying the truth from the start, which brought him to level up his way of finding the truth. In the beginning, he wants to play with the boy until it begs for him and by then he will squeeze the information he wants. However, in the middle he was entertained by how the boy changed when a single drop of blood slipped out from his mouth he by then teased him giving more of it. And again, he never expected it to be that fun. He for sure will keep the boy himself.

 

The flow of thoughts stopped when he heard Akihito moaned under the blankets. He wants to get close but he chose not to and just remained observing.

 

“Arggh. Fuck.” Akihito started. He later went up to sit just to feel his every muscle aches especially his lower half. From that moment, memories of the night he was captured returned to him making his eyes turned red. Activating he felt a presence watching him.

 

“The princess has finally awakened.” Asami mocks.

 

But Akihito just stared at him focusing on his exposed neck. He silently licks his lower lip wanting to taste his blood again. His blood taste different from all the humans he encountered. And he wants more. More of it. He wants to feel alive again. Akihito wants him more than anything. And it means now.

 

“If you’re thirsty feel free to drink Akihito however you have to come and get it.” Asami smirks as he expose more of his skin.

 

Akihito growled at the thought of him making his way to his source of food. And within a minute he already sitting on the lap of Asami as he slowly drinks from his neck.

 

“Ahhhh. How can you be this fulfilling?” Akihito grumbled down but the latter stopped him from doing so and made him stayed at his position.

 

“Who would have thought that a creature like you exists?” Asami being really amused.

 

But Akihito remained silent as the consequences of his actions sinks in.

 

“ _Shit. I really messed up. Why do I have to answer to this human? I’m going to erase his memories and then I’m out. Yep. That’s it.”_

 

Yet Akihito contradicts himself again when he saw his eyes. The eyes that hit him hard.

 

“If you plan on running away. Better think twice, I’m not going to let you go.”

 

Worriedly, Akihito fought whether he will remain to this man's side or he will just flee on his own.

 

“What are you planning to me?” He asked. “If you’re going to sell me to those filthy scientists I’d rather die but I will make sure that I will erase your very existence to this world first.”

 

“Hahaha! Why would I give away something I own? ”

 

“I am not your possession.”

 

“You sure?” Asami moves his hand to his collar to show Aki the bites he made earlier that made Akihito gulped.

 

“Dirty pricker.” He commented.

 

“Well do I have to remind you what you said and what you did last night?” Asami really is enjoying himself.

 

The boy went red that he does not need the man reminding him his actions last night because at that time he removed all his restrictions to himself and just went to the flow of their urges. Their bodies became one multiple of times draining all of their energies.

 

“Fine. But if ever I sense that you’re planning on something I will drag you down and save myself. I will sip every drop of blood till your dry enough wanting someone to save you.

” Akihito stated while placing himself once again on top of the man riding him giving Asami the access on his body.

 

The man just smirked and went on ravishing his early breakfast.

 

\---

Two months later.

 

Akihito entered the lobby without even greeting the people that was kind enough to bow their heads just to acknowledge his presence. He quickly traveled to the elevator and pushed the buttons that leads him to Asami's floor. The great business man owns an entire floor that is quite an advantage to the boy for he does not need to answer to anyone especially the humans.

 

He passed the two bodyguards assigned to the front door without lifting his head hidden by his hoodie.

 

In the first place Akihito would not take a step outside the penthouse but since it was the head clan that is asking his audience, he went off and came back as fast as he finished his work. The head, this time, wants to deliver a certain bag to a person named Sakaki. As always, he did not peek or even asked what’s inside the bag, he just went on and delivered without wasting any more effort.

 

To their group Akihito was known for being aloof and anti-social. He only talks when he is asked and most of the time he is inside his apartment which no one knew where even Miratai or the head. But this time, he abandoned his place and started living with Asami. However, Akihito doesn’t know if the man knows his connection with his group or is just turning blind to dig deeper information about him.

 

Well there’s nothing much about him anyway.

 

Akihito upon returning, took off his clothes just leaving it on the floor of 'their' room, Asami insisted that they share his room because it’s a hassle if the other one will sleep in the next one, he went to shower removing all the feelings of being inside a closed placed with full of humans. He really doesn’t want to encounter much of the mortals.

 

Washing his body with soap he later on laid his back on the inviting tub. Despite of their first encounter, Akihito is grateful for Asami having all the luxuries making himself satisfied living in the same roof with the business man.

 

 

With the fulfillment, Akihito went up and dried himself walking naked till he reached their walked in closet. Akihito is confident for his body that is nearly perfection. And whether Asami sees it, he knows that the man can’t just stop and stare at him for a long time thus turning it to a wild intercourse. Yet there are times that Asami's self-control is at peak and even Akihito can’t loose it for a little bit. But the latter will give him an intense ride the next time he went home.

 

"How long are you going to stand there fully naked Akihito?" It was Asami. Still on his suit, less the case.

 

The boy tilted his head to the source of the voice.

 

“Until I see a shirt that will fit me? I guess?” He answered.

 

Sighing Asami randomly picked one colored shirt from his drawer and threw it to the boy.

 

“As much as I want you to be like that, I can’t show you off to my men with just skin. Come I brought some foods.”

 

Akihito smiled as he heard some kind of a possessive owner.

 

“Will this do? You’re not gonna give me pants? ”

 

The man smirked and said, “Well decide for yourself. If you want to be taken by me in front of them I’ll do it given by how you show your jewels to me.” He teased the boy.

 

Akihito turned around with a bright red face and then looked afterwards for some underpants.

 

He later went to the dining area and found Asami sitting in his throne waiting for him to be seated and eat. Kirishima and Suoh are in the living room focused on papers trying to fix something.

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked as he descend to his seat

 

“I’ll be leaving for a business trip Takaba.”

 

“ _Whoa. Why so formal”_

 

“And?”

 

“I’ll be away from you for at least four days.”

 

That sentence pierced something inside him. Akihito never thought that Asami is really concern about the idea of them having separated for days. Or maybe not...

 

“Dont worry Asami. I will not gonna play with someone else because I know who I am belonged to...”

 

“Hmmmmn...” But that is not what Asami is thinking

 

The brat turned up to be an addition to his everyday routine since that day and this will be the first time that they will be away with each other and that is something he is not sure of.

 

“I am well aware of that brat. Just reminding you though...”

 

“ _Shit don’t change mood Asami.”_

 

Akihito slowly backed from the table and landed his back to his chair. Showing of some kind of unsatisfied face.

 

“You know human food does not really please me Asami but it tastes great actually. It’s just my mouth wants something else.”

 

“Like? ”

 

“Saa~~~” he battles with Asami's eyes

 

Gazing at each other Asami finishes his food and later went to Kirishima. Akihito followed Asami with his eyes not standing the silence between them.

 

The man came back and grabbed Aki's arm dragging him to their room.

 

“What the--?!?!” He shouted when thrown at the bed and saw Asami starting to unbutton his sleeves.

 

Akihito showed fear in his eyes. He did not expect Asami to be that furious. The last time he saw Asami with those eyes were months ago in the room where his true nature showed up.

 

“Sometimes I just don’t like that cocky attitude of yours Takaba Akihito.”

 

Asami forcefully ripped Aki's shirt together with his pants. Struggling, Akihito didn’t do much as if his vampire ability does not exist. The golden eyed man placed two of his fingers inside Akihito's mouth and played his tongue. The other gagged by the force and coughed hard when Asami removed his fingers but later jolted when he felt something in his entrance. Asami placed his wet fingers on Aki's hole starting to prepare the brat for the main course.

 

“Ahhhh! Bastard that hurts!” He shouted when he felt that Asami suddenly inserted his fingers into him. “Whats with you Asami?!?!”

 

 

Asami did not answer him and continued what he is doing. He flipped the boy on his stomach lying on the soft bed gripping his arm so he cannot move better. He separated his thighs to fully show the part he is infiltrating. He later added another finger to stretch the area where he will fill later. The sound of discomfort and lust from Akihito made Asami more aggressive from earlier.

 

“Since I will be away, I will be leaving you behind with something that will remind you of what we will be doing today so watch that mouth of yours because I’ll be using it later Akihito.”

 

Akihito went wide as Asami declares it. They never done it before and the terror from Asami are making a panic inside him. He fought but Asami overpowers him every time which he doesn’t know why. He is supposed to be powerful than a human but in his situation he is under a man without any ability and is doing his way on him. Akihito jolted when Asami leaned down and started kissing his back up to his nape.

 

“Still damn irresistible Akihito.” Asami whispered into his ears using his husky voice that he only can hear. And with just that, Akihito melted down and met his lips. They shared yet again a very mouthful battle of tongues that trails of salivas formed and Akihito hungrily moaned under Asami.

Akihito will never be able to complain when Asami is this skilled. Panting heavily with the kiss and Asami's fingers, precum came down to his erection which later Asami paid attention to. He turned Akihito around to end the kiss and went down slowly leaving traces behind in his body until Asami reached the thing that has been asking a lot of needy.

The man gulped Akihito feeling the hotness within.

 

“Asa—mi...Ahhhh!”

 

Asami went up and down as he devours the brat. Akihito cannot deny how great Asami is with his tongue. He licked the membrane from the tip sucking it like a lollipop and planted kiss as he went down. Aki's moans are just music to his ears.

 

“Asami—I’m gonna—c ... Aaahhh!!!”

 

And Akihito reached the peak with Asami very satisfied with his work.

 

Akihito catching his breath he saw Asami making his way up and met once again his lips. Akihito felt disgusted tasting his own cum but later on it felt comfortable mixing with Asami tongue while it dance inside his own mouth. The gentle Asami came back. Not really gentle though. As if it exists in Asami's vocabulary.

 

“Asami... Now. I need you... now... Asami...” He innocently pleaded.

 

“I will give it you... later.”

 

“Asami...” Akihito cries not wanting the answer he heard.

 

“Gain it yourself would you now Akihito...”

 

“Huh?”

 

Asami later guided Akihito to the hardened part beneath his pants.

 

“Make it yours Aki.” He whispered again making Akihito flushed red.

 

He glared at the man above him and grabbed his hand biting without any warning taking enough blood from the man.

 

Asami hissed.

 

Silence around, Akihito made his way where Asami wants him to take not even wiping the dripping excess red liquid from his own mouth.

 

He looked up glaring at the grinning man.

 

He put down the clothes that are getting his way.

 

“Fuck Asami.” Words that came out when he saw how big Asami is.

 

The other one just chuckled.

 

Akihito started pumping it up and down with his bare hand. The warm feeling made Akihito wet it with his own tongue together with saliva resulting of moans from the boy.

Sucking it with his might, Akihito, tried to push till half way but the size made the boy gagged making him teary eyed. Asami felt the boy backing away but stopped right away by grabbing Aki's head freezing him in his position. The man started pushing in and out helping the boy. It felt so hot when Aki's tongue surrounds his hard cock. The brat tried to escape for he cannot contain it with his mouth and started breathing hard for air but that does not stop Asami. He thrust deep into his mouth turning his cries to moans. Aki felt the pleasure coming thus he adjusted himself so he can breathe still despite how fast and deep now the man is doing in his mouth. Seconds later and it is now Akihito controlling the movement. Asami stopped his hips giving the boy the privileges of sucking him hard. Eventually, Akihito made it his possession like he was so addicted in an instant that he felt he can slash anyone's neck when someone's tried to stop him and snatched it away from his mouth.

 

Akihito growled when Asami pulled out his thing leaving Akihito so frustrated not even wiping the dripping saliva from his mouth.

 

“Arrghhhh... Asami—” he pants.

 

The other one grinned spreading Aki's thighs wide exposing the over wet cock of the boy and his throbbing entrance.

 

“Asami...now. Please....”

 

The man obliged without saying any word. He placed his tip to his entrance teasing the boy with it.

 

“Fuck Asami... Fuck me now... Please...”

 

“We got still time Akihito... don’t hurry...” He said with the voice Aki loves to hear.

 

Asami started pushing making Akihito shivers when he felt the breaching of his entrance. He will never get used to Asami’s large membrane that whenever it made its way, his flesh felt like ripping causing him pain and lust all over.

 

Slowly at first, Asami begun to familiarize with the tightness the boy is giving.

 

“Stop squeezing me so much Akihito.”

 

“Hmmmmn...”Akihito effortless spread his legs wider giving the man fully access to his. A signal that makes Asami fully thrust inside hitting the most sensitive part of Akihito.

 

And the next thing they knew, it was Asami pounding Akihito in a fast paced rhythm continuously hitting Akihito's prostrate making the boy scream to his lungs.

 

“A— Asa—mi... harder--- ah! Ah! Ahh!!!”

 

He slammed and slammed filling the air with an intense sex giving obsession and addiction to both of them. The raw flesh of the boy appeared dramatically starting to sting Akihito but he never tried stopping Asami in doing him for he is much accustomed right now fulfilling the emptiness inside him. Whatever the man do to him, he never complains even if it turn him the next day limp and sore all over. He don’t care as long as they are both satisfied.

 

“ASAMI!!!” Akihito screamed the man's name as they both reached the climax of their lovemaking. Asami fell on top of Akihito giving him an after taste of what they’ve done by pecking the boy under him making both of their mouths busy.

 

“I’ll crave it to you Akihito so deep that you will never turn your eyes to anyone. I will erase everyone that will touch and I will burn them to death.”

 

Akihito felt threatened even he knows inside him that he will never do such thing. He belongs to Asami and Asami belongs to him.

 

That thought of being obsessed with each other made Akihito smiled even there’s nothing left in his energy. He placed his arms around Asami's neck to pull him closer meeting the man's ear.

 

“I will guarantee you Asami. I will be forever yours.” With that he dug his fangs just under the lobes and sipped his meal that he will not taste for days.

 

Still intact, Akihito started moving his hips to exercise his insides again as he did let Asami's cock to remain buried deep inside him.

 

“Youre such a slut Akihito.” Asami took control when he felt that they both need to take another round because just one will never be enough for them.

 

“Im just claiming what I own Asami.” And by that came multiple rounds draining whatever remains inside both of them.

 


End file.
